My Little Sutori
by AmaiTaberu
Summary: A series of one-shot inspired by songs sang by the japanese singer; Hatsune Miku. (The songs will be the title of each chapter, so if you wish to listen to the song, feel free! EXT: They all will be humans, so basically, Equestria Girls AU!


**Okay, let's try this. First song, as you can see, is 'Knife'. I already hate the "Bad Guy's" guts after I read one fanfiction, so here are the characters;**

 **Hatsune Miku: Spike**

 **Kagamine Rin: Applejack**

 **Kagamine Len: Trenderhoof**

 **Alright, let's try this!**

 **(If you haven't seen the video of KAITO, Len and Miku playing as the roles for this song, you should because the outfits are the outfits they are wearing in this. So, see the video between those three, and then read this, it will help you picture them a lot better than before probably.)**

* * *

"We can't go through with this!" Applejack cried in protest as her companion stared off into the moon. "You'll get killed! Heck, _we'll_ get killed!" **  
**

"I have to do this Applejack. I don't want anything bad happening to you, and I want him dead." Spike's voice went dangerously low with the last part.

They were in a field with a small opening, where just grass lay. Trees were surrounding them in a circle, and they were in the middle, waiting for the enemy to come and attack. This wasn't just a battle. It was a battle to the death.

And Spike was ready for it.

"You are way over your head! Ya will die, I know it!" She began crying softly, "I don't want ya to leave me."

"I won't leave you, AJ. I promise."

" _How_ can you make a promise like that?!"

He turned around and caught her gaze, he then smirked lovingly, "I can't. You'll just have to trust me on this. I can take him, I swear."

"Are you sure about that, _Prince Charming_?" A voice called through the trees. Applejack was immediately struck with fear and turned to find the voice's source. "I'm here to collect what's mine. It was quite hard to find, you know?"

"Show yourself, you coward! I won't let you have her! She doesn't _want_ you!"

As fast as the speed of light, Trenderhoof appeared right in front of Spike, their swords clashed and Trenderhoof was wearing a smile of the devil.

"Are you sure?"

Spike managed to push his opponent off him, giving him a chance to speak, "We don't have to fight here right now! We can live in peace, and you can let the shackles of imprisonment on Applejack leave her! She doesn't want to be condemned to live with you as your wife until you die! She wants to be with _me_ , and live happily with _me_!" Spike shouted in pain, not because Trenderhoof hurt Spike's arm from the fast surprise attack, but for his beloved Applejack could not cope with seeing her greatest enemy. He did the unspeakable with Applejack, and she was more grateful than she had ever been in her life when Spike saved her from the torment of being with the pig.

"Just please, leave us alone Trenderhoof. I don't want to be anywhere near ya. Leave us in peace. It's all I ask..." Applejack whimpered.

"Oh, dearest sweet, angelic darling, you know I can't do that! I want you to be with me at all times, so I may do whatever I please with you..."

Applejack wore a look of fear and Spike began to grow more angrier with every word that came out of his vulgar mouth.

"I'll kill you! I'll kill you if it's the last thing I'll do! You don't dare touch her! DON'T YOU DARE!" Spike shouted with a battle cry, as he threw his blade on top of Trend's. Spikes brow was narrowed and his pupils shrunk and blazed with fire.

"This is what I wanted! I wanted to see you what made you angry, and now I know! HA! YOU CARE ABOUT HER! YOU WEAK, PATHETIC, SON OF A-"

Spike's sword stopped Trenderhoof from finishing his sentence as he almost cut off Trenderhoof's head! He made a quick recovery and knocked the blade right out of Spikes hand, but his expression did not falter as he was circled.

"You care about her, don't you? Well," Trenderhoof - again - quickly appeared out of thin air beside AJ, "you wouldn't mind if I did," Trenderhoofs face inched closer to hers, " _This_?"

He quickly closed the space between him and Applejack, making her terrified. Spike was boiling with rage that he shouted and raced to split them apart before it could happen again, "GET. OFF. HER. RIGHT. NOW!"

It quickly became a 1 vs 1 duel and sadly, Trenderhoof had the upper-hand. While he was not a master at common decency, he was a master at the art of sword-play. Spike quickly got ready to make a final blow by lifting his sword above his head, ready for the charge. Trenderhoof saw this and took this as a time for a perfect blow to the torso. The sword made contact with the boy's skin and there was blood pouring out quickly. The sword quickly got pulled out of his torso, and AJ rushed to his assist.

"Spike! Spike! Can you hear me?! No, no, no! You can't leave me, not now, not ever-"

"AJ, you have to finish this fight for me."

"What?! Spike, you know I can't! We'll both die and he'll live! This isn't fair!" She began sobbing quietly, her tears falling onto his white shirt. He used what little strength he had to brush some hair out of her face to her ear, and grabbed her hand.

"You can kill him. I know you can."

"How can you be so sure?!"

"I can't. You'll... just have... to trust... me..." And with that Spike's final breath was taken, and he was lying there. Limp, and lifeless.

"Spike... Spike! Spike?! NO! NO!"

She heard the cackle behind her, and turned her head half-way so she could still see his face, but he couldn't see her.

"Oh, what is it darling?" He stopped laughing and stalked up to her, "I'm so sorry, my jewel. You know I just can't have him interfere with our relationship! Now, why don't we pick up where we left off?"

Now, Applejack was fuming with rage, and her tone became dangerously cold, and deep. "You took him away from me."

"Say that again?"

"You took... the only person... I ever loved... and you expect me to just... let it go and go with you?!"

"Yes, are you okay, my pretty thing?"

"I will never be your 'pretty thing'. Never in a million years. Will. I. Be. YOURS!"

She screamed out in fury and lashed her beloveds sword at her enemy, for him to only swiftly dodge out of the way. They had an epic sword fight, their blades always hitting the other one, making a _clang!_ sound and a _slash!_ sound for every blow. Trenderhoof could've won as well, but his memories came back to him, and he remembered when they were all just children, and they sat in this very spot. They all were pointing out different stars and constellations, and Applejack was in the middle, holding each of their hands and looking so happy. She saw his pause and took this as a golden opportunity, as she ran up to him and slashed as his middle, making a huge cut. She then knocked the sword out of his hand, and finished the job by cutting at his throat.

Applejack saw as his body crumpled to the floor, and his legs give out beneath him. At least his last thought was the thought of them as children, and actually being... happy.

She didn't feel good about his death. She felt somewhat guilty.

"This would've never happened if he just didn't take advantage of me... and he didn't kill you."

Applejack looked up at the moon, and felt Spike's presence with her.

"At least you two will have the chance to see each other again, and make up for your mistakes. Me? Well..."

She gripped the sword - which was now covered in blood - and turned around, her back to the moon.

"I believe I can return to my life. After all, my family will be wondering where I am..."

Applejack looked back at the moon before she left, saying, "My name isn't Applejack anymore," she smirked, "It's now Apple _Jewel_."

And with that, she took off, and remembered the same thing as Trenderhoof had, as a single tear streamed down her left cheek.

* * *

 **THAT WAS SO MUCH FUN!**

 **It feels so good to write something AppleSpike for once! The only thing I've ever been able to write is Fluttercord.**

 **Ah, that was amazing to write! I love how this turned out now, but I'm sorry with Trends name, I just didn't get how Google's recommendation of 'Tenderfeet' would make sense. I mean, would any of you not laughed every time you read it?**

 **Anyway, you really should look up this song. I already have about 4 more songs in mind, but if you have anything you'd like me to write with Hatsune Miku and MLP, feel free to ask me to do it, and who knows, maybe I was already thinking of it! And yes, 2 of the 4 songs are going to be of Fluttercord, but they won't be in a row!**

 **The next one's probably going to be the song 'ACUTE' or 'Pinky Swear'. I think you can guess who'll be the main part of 'Pinky Swear'.**


End file.
